time takes all
by dreadzone king
Summary: my take on how ichigo regains his soul reaper powers warning contains english as said by an aspie
1. Chapter 1

A.N) "Hello" indicates talking

_What if _indicates thinking

*Here I am* indicates a location/time

{person} shows point of view it is following

Rating M for strong language, blood violence and poor English that you expect from someone who barely speak it yet despite being English themselves.

* * *

><p>Confirmed couples<p>

Ichigo/rukia main

Karin/tōshirō side/comic relief

Orihime/uryū comic relief

Others will follow when I decide

Set after Ichigo loses his powers and supplementing the xcution method plus oc right from the start

* * *

><p>Time is an interesting thing if you live outside of it<p>

Kind of….

Out of all my years as a soul reaper I have travelled outside of the confines of Japan to see if there are other societies around the world but what had surprised me was that there were and they were completely isolated from one another but they all spoke of one thing in common

The spirit king and his court

So many paths unconnected yet all originate from the same place

And to think that I will be going back to the place where mine had started

* * *

><p>*soul society Japan*<p>

After being away for over 400 hundred years I wonder what has changed amongst the court guard squads, going from each of the different barracks having a look at some of the soul reapers I realised that I haven't been masking my spiritual pressure, thinking it would not be a big deal I continued on until I heard the alarm go off.

"We are now at level 3 alert, an intruder with a strong spiritual pressure has been detected near the squad 11 barracks and captains are to engage on sight anyone else is to hinder movements alone, captain Zaraki you have been cleared for combat" Zaraki now I haven't heard of that captain before maybe it has been a bit too long since I checked in with them

"Hay you!" I look down to see one of the reapers looking at me "yes you what squad are you from?"

"14th" I say truthfully as I had served with them for 50 years before I set of on my trip to which he just sneers at me with an evil look in his eye as the other one had an eye patch on it

"Well looks like I get my fight quicker than I expected" and with a manic grin he takes a swing at me with his sword, all I can do is yelp and dodge for my life as I search the walls for my mark

"Yay go get him Kenny!" I look around to see a very small girl with pink hair on the opposite wall and as I looked over I saw what I was looking for

"Yachiru I told you get out of here!" I take my chance grabbing the flash bomb out of my sleeve and throw it on the ground, with them blinded I run to the wall and open the passage which I was surprised was still there

_This thing saved me so many times when the fan girls and the SWA got to close for comfort_

"DAMNIT!" I hear him yell as I make my way through the secret to my home

_I could do with a nap_

* * *

><p>*my house (or so I thought)*<p>

_Wow not as dusty as I thought it would be after 400 years_ moving through the rooms I couldn't find my bedroom but the place did look better than I left it

And then at that point I see pink petals float through the air _crap_

"Who are you?" I hear a cold voice ask me from behind

"And what are you doing here?" asks a second voice as a blade comes to rest under my neck

Thinking on my feet from the rumour's I heard on my trip back I come up with a name "Uryū Ishida?" the look I get from the girl says all I need to know quickly looking around I figure out where I am "no dice?" she shakes her head "I thought so" grabbing another flash bomb I throw it down and stamp on the floor beside me to open another one of my bolt holes.

When the smoke clears they will have no idea where I went "where did he go?" the girl asks but no reply is heard I have already moved off

_Now I need a drink _knowing where this leads out

* * *

><p>*A bar*<p>

"two bottles of sake and make them strong" I ask the bar man and I get them quickly which surprised me this was a rundown bar the last time I was here now it is quite nice I give him a nice tip

"Well stranger you gonna share those bottles?" I hear a voice behind me, being as tired as I am I turn around tom tell him to piss off but I see a man with what look like a duvet over his shoulders but I see the same white cape as the Zaraki guy had on underneath

_Crap another one "_sure, if you want" going to a table we sit down and I pour a cup for the both of us.

After the first encounter I kept my pressure lower than the pink haired girl I saw "so what brings you here in the middle of the day?"

"Too much paper work…" I reply taking my first drink and going for another

"ohh really what squad are you in?" _crap this is what got me the last time ok go lower than 14_

"Squad 8 3rd seat" and with that he raises an eyebrow

"Really now?"

"Yeah the captain is lazy and the lieutenant keeps dumping his paper work on me" he just looks at me and keeps drinking _I think he bought it_

"Hay Nanao, come here" a woman with a book under her arm walk's up to us and bows to the man

"yes captain?"

"Do you know this man?"

"No captain"

"What squad where you again?" this was to me

"8 3rd seat" the woman looks over at me with a strange look in her eyes, I look over at the man and the grin he had is now gone _crap again_ "You're the squad 8 captain" he nods "and you are the lieutenant right" she nods "great" I finish my drink take the one he had just poured himself and rink that and stand up, I look up "all I wanted was a drink"

"well next time do your homework before walking into the bar used by the senior reapers" at that I look and see that at least three other people in the bar are wearing the same badge as Nanao on their arms and another captain just walked in "ahh captain Kuchiki how nice of you to join us"

That name rang a bell but the voice that came with it rang more "shunsui again in the bar when we have an intruder and he has already invaded my home"

"I know there is an intruder… he is standing right there" pointing at me, at that point all of the other lieutenant's all got up and had drawn their swords

"all I wanted was to have a nap then I find him in my home and then I needed a drink and now you are all pointing your swords at me, *sigh* guess I have no choice" I draw my sword "douse the fires, greet the shadows, Kage Doragon" shadows engulf the whole bar and when they lift I'm long gone

Along with all of the bottles on the tables

_Well at least I got my drink _I hear a lot of moans but none I know

* * *

><p>*Sōkyoku hill*<p>

_I don't get a break, this place used to have such lovely trees but something must have happened to make them like this._

Walking through the dean trees I get to the place that looks over the whole soul society _wow this place has changed a lot perhaps squad 12 might have what I need they always dealt in information_

* * *

><p>*research institute*<p>

I managed to get there without any encounters with the higher ups but getting through the building without notice would be harder

"Excuse me?" _crap already?_ Looking round I saw a small girl with black hair and green eyes _wow on second thoughts I wouldn't mind being captured by her_

"Yes?"

"If you want your research results follow me" she walked past me, if she is giving me an escort who am I to complain even if she got me mixed up with someone else

Moving into a room with a computer she gestures to it and in sit down and get to reading

*three hours later*

_Wow a lot has happened and I could help this "Ichigo" with his problem but the methods I see seem out of date_

"umm excuse me" the girl had been working in the room the whole time

"Yes what is it?"

"I was looking at the records to help the substitute and I was thinking that they were rather simple"

"ohh really now, do tell me how would you go about it?" said a new voice that sent a chill down my spine, turning to my other side I saw another person who I could now confirm to be a captain thanks to the terminal

"Well if you just take a sample for a month of how his reiatsu is over the week undisturbed by reapers and then with one close by not in a gigai and see the difference and if it is better just charge this" I take out an hourglass "and he should have his powers back in about 6 months" he has a look that I can only describe as a mix of curiosity and contempt "also how long have you been there?"

"It is a good idea but untested plus I was already in here when you entered"

"Well not on your records but it has been used before and they all liked having their powers back"

"And what if they had a hollow side to them when the lost their powers?"

"A seal is incorporated which allows them full use of the hollow powers without risk of them turning, three of the original subjects were as such"

"in the mean time you should not tell me this if you want to help him but the person you should be talking to is the head captain"

"Yes and I can sort out this mess that I had been in since I got back"

"So the alert is about you?"

"Yes it would appear that every single one of you got weaker since my day"

"And when was that?"

"400 years ago"

"Right" and with that we all got up and walked out the room

* * *

><p>*meeting room*<p>

Hiding in a room off to the side of the meeting room I listen to the captain's that have already arrived (I almost scarpered when I heard the Kuchiki siblings enter,_ I knew that one was a captain but the other is a lieutenant?_

"Even when the intruder is still at large you manage to get a meeting called Kurotsuchi" said the man from the bar that captain Kuchiki called Shunsui I think

"Well this does have something to do with our favourite little substitute now doesn't it" at that everyone else's conversations fell as I noticed that they were all here now _so there are twelve now strange one of them has thirteen on his haori_

"Now that we are all here maybe you can answer the question that is on all our lips captain Kurotsuchi?"a gruff voice that I hadn't heard in 400 years yet it is one that is never forgotten _lets just hope you didn't forget me motomo_

"Well It is best if you heard it from the person who told me" hearing my cue I walk in to face the brunt of the other captains

"Hi there!" I say with a smile as a flood of pink petals and ice came rushing at me.

* * *

><p>Well I apologise to the people who are waiting for the next chapter of my naruto story but for that one you might be waiting a little bit longer for it as ideas have all but run dry but give me some and I might get it done<p>

**Yeah and the new game you are going to play might help**

….. well yeah

**It does look good**

That it does let's see if I get it done in a week shall we?

Next chapter: half past two

p.s. the titles have no indication on how many chapters there will be

p.p.s check out my other story so far on my page and please vote in my poll as to give me some help

p.p.p.s any one who would like to beta this let me know a knowlage in bleach is a must

DZK signing off


	2. Chapter 2

A.N) "Hello" indicates talking

_What if _indicates thinking

*Here I am* indicates a location/time

{person} shows point of view it is following

Rating M for strong language, blood violence and poor English that you expect from someone who barely speak it yet despite being English themselves.

Upload times will be sporadic due to lifestyle, college and inspiration

* * *

><p>As the two attacks collided with their target they fused together and created a very lovely ice sculpture of a sakura tree.<p>

"Very lovely isn't it?" I called out from my new position standing next to motomo as the two who had attacked turn with incredulous looks on their faces "and don't try it again as; one those pink petals are all frozen inside the statue and two seeing as captain appears not to have a sword the other kuchiki must have been the one who fired the ice and your sword is now sealed" and at that the sword reverted to its sealed form

"Who is this man and what is he doing here" the captain of the pair asked

Ignoring the comment I now have a good look at the captains gathered and I see a familiar face "Unohana! Wow it has been a while I remember when you were 4th seat and now you are the captain it is amazing what happens when you are gone for 400 years!" that comment shocks a lot of the faces in the room.

Several murmurs start going through the lieutenants the most common is "just how old is she?" and to that she gets her classic look on her face that straight away shuts them up

"never ask her for her age she has only told one person and after that he was not let out of her sight for a month" I reply to which she gets a look that the other captains have never seen before

She was blushing!

"Same old ray ray huh?" at that everyone looks at her including motomo beside me "all gossip aside how about we get on to what I have come to tell you?" _after this is done I had best run she is going to kill me for that… again _

After informing them of my research and plan they all got to the subject that they all wanted to know "you know a lot about this place how?" asked soi-fon I learnt their names during the explanation

"Well the best person to explain that is motomo" I reply looking at the old man beside me

Everyone is looking at me as if I have a death wish "400 years ago I sent him on a scouting mission as a punishment I am surprised he came back at all" Yamamoto replies getting another round of shock when he didn't reprimand me

"Would have been a death sentence if I hadn't found what I did" this intrigues them more but before they can ask "but I can't tell you without the permission of the higher ups"

"But the captain commander is right next to you" says one of the lieutenants asked I think it was the squad three one

"Nope higher than him and that is all I have time for so I will take my leave" and with a twirl of my cloak I walk into the shadows and disappear leaving them to bicker between themselves

* * *

><p>*Kuchiki manor koi pond*<p>

I sat there for half an hour staring at the sole fish in the pond thinking of the records I read of the known associates of ichigo's I had a hard time deciding of who to bring, I know it would have been foolish to take any of the captains that would be too dangerous but there was one person who I knew would want to be the first person he sees.

And speak of the devil she just landed in front of me with three other lieutenants in tow (one of them made a beeline for the pond) and as well as three of the captains (well two actually, the other one was Kuchiki so technically he was returning home) "we wanted to talk to you about this plan of yours" said the young Kuchiki as she and the group walked over to where I was relaxing

"Sure but how did you know I was here?" I ask knowing that I had hid myself this time

"Well I remember that you did have a nice interest in fish" a voice rose from the captains that was always a nice one to hear

"ahh Ukitake it is always a pleasure to see you" I reply

"Then again when you left my pond fell into disarray"

"But there are fish in there now?"

"Yes I don't know where they keep coming from but the thought of whoever is giving them to me is nice"

"But this one doesn't have very many"

"They keep disappearing to who knows where" the cool calm voice of the owner of the pond floats in and is ignored

"Well it is good to see you all again but I will call on you all when you are needed" I say getting up and hand a sheet to Rukia "these are the people that I want to have alongside when the final part of the plan is ready so inform them when the message comes through" and with that I turn around looking to the pond (which has lost the other viewer and resident) and headed for the nearest senkaimon.

* * *

><p>*Karakura town*<p>

Seeing as I am going to be here for the next few months it would be best to learn the area and who I should avoid.

Right now I am just jumping around to learn the layout of the area and yet still running from a man with glasses, shooting arrows at me in doctor's whites.

"Hold still you bastard!" he complains which means he isn't very skilled

"What did I do for this!" I yell back thinking that not much has happened since I got here

"You groped Orihime! Now stop jumping so I can shoot you!" thinking back I remembered that when I got here I fell on a red head and getting up I pushed on her breast in full view of the guy chasing me hence why he is chasing me

"OK OK do you know where the kurosaki house is?" as I said that I ran into a wall of energy and fell to the ground landing in front of the girl I 'accidently' groped.

"What do you want there?" asked the girl with a look of thunder as the guy landed next to her.

"I have my reasons"

"Which are?" she counters

"Your kind will only cause him more harm" he adds

Noting the sprit pressure that had appeared "but I have to get there before her" at that comment they both notice the pressure and at that I darted from their grips following the streets and roads I learned from my research

Behind me the two noted the familiar sprit pressure and that it was coming towards them, "I don't recognise him do you" the guy asks

The girl shakes her head and leans back on him "I don't but rukia san will inform us when she gets here"

"She better, she didn't put up with him for the last two years"

* * *

><p>*Kurosaki house*<p>

Right the house of my 'patient' and I had best see what I am going to have to put up with/avoid though there was a nagging suspicion that there was something that I was forgetting.

Putting that aside I walk into the kitchen to see two young (ish) girls sitting at the table, the blond had an motherly air to her where as the black haired one had brutal aura

And was staring right at me

"Don't move yuzu and don't make too much noise" said the black haired girl

"Did another sprit follow me again?" she asked without batting an eyelid

"Not this time, he has a sword" now she moves

"And glasses!" this shocks both of them

"So you can see both see me" noting their shocked expressions

"You better not jerk him around this time he barely does anything these days" black hair says

"Especially after what happened" said who I take is Yuzu

"Yes he sacrificed a lot to save those who he can't even see anymore" a familiar voice rings over the three of us

"Are you ok my ghost?" Yuzu asks as most of the blood in my face went on holiday and I turn around slowly

"Captain Kurosaki" I murmur quietly as I remember the name and the voice of the person that I had caused a lot of sorrow for

The last thing I remember as I turned around was a foot flying towards me

* * *

><p>If anyone has a go at me for ooc you can stuff it you can never predict human emotions even if they have been written down as they are still figments of the writers mind<p>

**So what does that make me then?**

One of those figments

**Right is it time for a science lesson?**

I believe so

**What is the first part of the equation?**

A chapter which gives

**Happy fans which gives**

Reviews which means

**Happy author which sparks**

New ideas which makes

**A new chapter**

And what does that tell us?

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>I have started at college again so it will get longer or shorter as ideas are very sporadic you might get the next one next week or next month and but do review so I know where to change as I am still learning<p>

Also in regards to the new game I said in the last chapter I got it done in two days

DZK signing off


End file.
